The thirst for Revenge
by jhaynes0529
Summary: The Lone Wanderer has gone to places and seen things that would drive most people insane. He saved the Capital Wasteland and made the D.C area a safer place, When his heart has a hole in it he believed can only be filled by revenge he travels west in search of a former particular Colonel.
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of the Capital Wasteland near an abandoned Sat-com array. You might feel sick seeing the ugly sight of the Capital Wasteland with the ruined buildings that looks like they've been hit by nuclear bombs which is exactly what happened to them, along with shriveled, dead trees and the pale, dead color of the capital wasteland which was once lush with green trees, grass and sparkling clean water. However, some Wastelanders would say that the Capital Wasteland looks beautiful at night with the stars up in the black night shining bright.

"What the hell are you !" Screamed a terrified raider holding his assault rifle in both hands, quaking in his shoes made of scraps as all his companions were slayed by an unknown target. What started as just another night of patrolling the Sat-com array with the rest of his raider gang turned into an unthinkable nightmare. At first there were roughly twenty raiders total in the Sat-com facility. Then there were screams and gunshots coming from the mid/upper part of the Satellite facility and that got everyone's attention. The snipers on the top of the Sat-com array were disemboweled and decapitated and the single,male raider realized he was the only one left. The Lone raider cautiously walked up the stairs to the upper levels of the Pre-war Sat-com facility. Giving his best efforts to not be killed by whatever or whoever it was that slaughtered all of his companions, but he had a pretty good idea who or what it was.

The Raider, panting heavily, looked to his left, right and all other sides as he reached the mid/upper levels of the sat-com array from the stairs.

Suddenly, he heard a noise from his left and that got his attention as he moved himself to where the sound came from and pointed his rifle but saw nothing, he then perceived a sound coming from the air above him and looked upwards. But it was too late as he barely even saw the appearance of a vague and shadowy figure jump from the darkness above, land onto him and send a razor sharp knife through his skull, killing him instantly. The figure removed his now blood covered knife from the raiders skull and got back on his feet.

The figure was very tall, roughly six foot three and very well physically built. Had an almost Hercules like musculature, handsome face, black hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a regulator outfit along with a cowboy hat, black army boots, sunglasses, a pair of finger-less gloves with a hunting rifle placed on his back and a Pipboy 3000 attached to his left wrist. It was the Lone Wanderer. The Same Lone Wanderer who had left the comfort and safety of his only home vault 101 to look for his father. William Daniels, A.K.A the Lone Wanderer started wiping the blood off of his favored trench knife with the fingers of his right hand.

The Lone Wanderer inhaled and then exhaled slowly as he started walking back to Megaton.

**Roughly two to three hours later when William arrives back in megaton.**

"Threeeeeeeee Dowg here kiddies with some news ! "What do ya know ? The Capital Wasteland has been chillen like a villain ever since most of those raiders,slavers,Enclave assholes and ugly fucking ass Frankenstein monsters got put down for the count, Thanks to the one and only Lone Wanderer from Vault 101 ! And Thanks to that Vault kid, The Capital Wasteland has become a safer place and we can actually enjoy listening to music and me here on Galaxy News Radio. Until next time this is Three Dog owwwww and Your listening to Galaxy News Radio bringing you the truth, no matter how bad it hurts.(Starts playing Music) "Hey everybody did the news get around about a guy named Butcher Pete, Oh Pete just flew... William gets off his armchair near his chemistry set, walks up to his Juke box and turns it off. He starts walking to the stairs, goes down, walks near the armchair on the fancy carpet, near his shelves of pre-war American valuables and sits on the chair. William's House was very nice compared to most other homes in megaton. His house has a pre-war style theme, a built in vault-tech air conditioner with a fully covered roof. William had help from Megaton's one and only Moira Brown putting covers on the roof of his house. He had also helped Walter fix up the leaky pipes in town and aided Moira Brown in writing the wasteland survival guide.

He also did other deeds such as liberating the Pitt from Ashur and his Slavers, eliminate the brain, A.K.A Professor Calvert in Point Lookout with the help of the pre-war ghoul Desmond. The Ferryman Tobar, who gave William the ride to point point Lookout had cut out a chunk his brain when William was unconscious in his quest to get inside the Tribal's headquarters to find out why the Tribals attacked the Calvert Mansion. then, he had brought Catherine's daughter Nadine back to her and reunited them once again. He was even abducted by Aliens and had to work with a formal slaver woman,U.S Army medic, little girl, Cowboy and Japanese Samurai to get out of the situation. When they reached the Captain's bridge, they killed all aliens there including the Captain himself and tried to figure out what to do next. Then another alien ship appeared from hyperspace and was next to the Earth. William and his friends took control of the bridge to fight back against the hostile alien ship. They eventually destroyed the enemy ship despite aliens invading the bridge. In other things, When William finally rescued his Father from Vault 112 and discovered what Project Purity was, he was somewhat happy and sad at the same time for having to leave the life he previously had in Vault 101. When he and his father were working on Project Purity in the Jefferson memorial, all seemed well until Enclave Vertibirds swooped out of the sky near the Jefferson Memorial. The Enclave took over Project Purity and James sacrificed his own life for his life works and his son. William, Doctor Madison Li along with other scientists just barely escaped to the Citadel from the Enclave's wrath. When they arrived there, they were given medical attention and shelter. William met Star Paladin Cross a woman who protected James and his son from any and all threats when they were out in the wasteland during the time William was a mere baby. William had went to retrieve the G.E.C.K(Garden of Eden creation kit) when he discovered it was in Vault 87. The G.E.C.K was a device that was installed in certain Vaults so that one day when Vault dwellers emerged into the wasteland, they would be able to allow life to begin anew in the wasteland. The G.E.C.K was one of things James was looking for because the water purifier at the Jefferson Memorial would be incapable of working without in Vault 87, William met a friendly Super mutant named Fawkes. Fawkes was locked in a cell for different from the rest of his super made a deal with William in which if William got him out of the cell, he would help him retrieve the G.E.C.K from the irradiated room near by. When William released Fawkes from the cell by triggering the fire alarm which could not be turned off, Fawkes's cell door automatically opened and Fawkes stuck to his deal as he retrieved the G.E.C.K from the irradiated room. When William had the G.E.C.K,n he was on his way to leaving Vault 87 but was knocked out by a Flash bang when he got to the corridor of the was able to catch a glimpse of Colonel Augustus Autumn and three of his troops before he fell into unconsciousness. When he awoke, he quickly discovered he was in the Enclave's hidden base "Raven Rock" and locked in a cell. Colonel Autumn found that the young man was awake and interrogated him for the code to start the purifier, but William wouldn't tell him anything other than saying "Fuck you". Colonel Autumn was about to pull out his pistol but was stopped shortly by the voice of "President John Henry Eden". Eden called Autumn to have a word and Autumn obeyed going to meet with Lone Wanderer to his surprise was released by President Eden himself to go see him in his office and discuss about Project Purity. William was able to reach the room President Eden was in despite Autumn ordering troops to attack William on site from the intercom. When William reached the top level of Raven Rock in which where Eden Was, he was surprised to find out Eden wasn't even human. In fact, Eden was a supercomputer of the ZAX series made before the war and was created inside Raven William was polite to Eden and listened to what he had to say. William was given the opportunity to cleanse the Wasteland of all mutated life forms by putting the modified FEV virus into the machines of the water purifier. But the Wanderer refused and convinced Eden to destroy himself and Raven Rock. William was met by Fawkes outside the entrance of Raven Rock. Fawkes explained that he followed William's kidnappers all the way to Raven Rock, William offered the friendly super mutant to join him and Fawkes accepted. They went back to the Citadel and got ready to assault project purity with the aid of Liberty Prime. When Sarah Lyons,Fawkes and William got to the Memorial, William confronted Autumn and reasoned with Autumn, thus getting the Enclave Colonel to walk away with the three of his men. Sarah Lyons heard Doctors Li's voice come from the intercom and she sprinted over to it. Docter Li revealed that the Purifier was damaged and was about to blow if it wasn't activated. Sarah Lyons talked this with William and said whether or not they should draw straws. William, seeing his Father give his life for Project Purity inspired him to do the same thing. William told Sarah he would activate the purifier and stepped inside. When William was in the irradiated champers of the water purifier, he forgot he didn't know what the code was, but he quickly realized something. "Revelation 21:6, I am alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the waters of life freely". The code was 216, from the bible. William quickly entered the code in and watched with what little strength he had left as the water purifier activated and fell down on the ground.

Two weeks later, William awoke in the medical center at the Citadel in the presence of Elder Lyons. Elder Lyons told him everything that happened in the past two week and William helped the Brotherhood of Steel hunt down the remaining Enclave troopers all the way to Adams air force base.

Everything that happened to William in the Wasteland killed him on the inside. When his father died, he swore that he would protect the innocent and complete his parents lifework. He went from a sweet Vault kid to a dark and ruthless Vigilante. He would kill Raiders, slavers and other scum of the Wasteland in the most gruesome ways possible very often.

As William was sitting on his chair, Dogmeat who was sleeping near his bobble head collection quickly woke and ran over to William licking him and panting happily.

"Easy boy, down" William said coolly while waving his right hand and smiling, Dogmeat got off and sat on the carpet. William thought of why he didn't kill Autumn when he had the chance. He thought of why he didn't gut the rat fucking bastard where he stood in the Jefferson Rotunda along with his soldiers. He had heard that Autumn was heading back to the West Coast. He think he knew the fastest way possible to get to the West Coast, but he was going to take care of something before he left the Capital Wasteland.

He got off of his armchair and shouted" Wadsworth, I need to you take care of this place while I go on a long trip.

"Certainly Master William" Wadsworth responded from upstairs. William walked over to the door that led out of his house, opened it and stepped outside.


	2. Chapter 2

William walks out of his House as it now early in the morning and heads to Craterside supply to speak to Moira Brown. As he walks down the short,scrap made stairs that leads to the lower parts of Megaton, he looks at the now fixed drain pipe he repaired for Walter for a moment and then keeps walking. He is now nearing the stairs that are built over Doc Church's place and walks up to them with a blank expression, finally reaches the Craterside Supply, opens the door and walks inside. Once inside, he walks near the counter that Moira is standing behind with the typical bodyguard in the back eyeing William.

"Oh, hey William" Said Moira.

Hey, listen Moira I'm going on a long trip and I need you to make sure that no one gets into my house and take care of my stuff.

Oh, okay but where are you going ?" Asked Moira curious as to where he was going and why

"It's none of your business, but let's just say I have to go visit an old friend over there if he's even there" Said William not knowing whether if the rumors were true that Augustus Autumn fled to the west Coast hoping it was.

"Okay, but I hope you come back some day" Said Moira.

"Maybe" William said quietly with an obvious tone that meant no promises.

William walked out of Craterside supply and as he was walking walking, he didn't really know why hen was leaving the Capital Wasteland. At first,he thought he was was leaving and heading out far West in search of the man who killed his know, he didn't know, he thought maybe it was to find Autumn or maybe it was to start a new life. Either way he was going to go to the West Coast and he wasn't going to tell anyone where he's going.

**Nearly two to three hours later as William reaches the alien ship.**

William is now on the highly advanced alien space ship that he and remainder of his crew had taken after fighting off aliens. The ship had telaporters, healing rings and much,much more. It was more advanced than most things man-kind had created.

William walks over to where Sally and Elliot are standing the Captains chair.

Sally looks behind her and notices William.

"Hi, it's been a while whach ya doin here?"

"I need you and Elliot to telaport me to the West Coast in California" William said sternly.

Whoa, that's a long way but We'll see what we can do.

Elliot while typing in controls having heard them saying what they said turned to faced William.

We don't know if we can telaport you that far but we'll try. Elliot Said.

Nearly an hour later, the telaportation is now ready.

"Are you sure about this Will, we don't know if this will work?" Asked Elliot concerned voicing from the intercom

"Risks have to be taken, now telaport me down to the West Coast and if I ever get done, I'll contact you"

Sally and Elliot both looked at each other looked back at William.

"Bye Willaim, We'll miss you" Said Sally.

They activated the telaporter from the Captains control and Willaim was telaported away.


	3. Chapter 3

As the Lone Wanderer was telaported down to the Earth, he looked around at his surroundings to see where he was. He noticed that he was telaported to a location that was barren, desert like with blazing heat, large mountains and he also noticed that the skies were actually clear with no radiation or dark clouds. He knew he had to be somewhere on the West Coast, he didn't know exactly where he was, but he was going to find out.

**A half hour later**

It was around roughly thirty minutes after the Lone Wanderer was telaported to this desert. As he was making his way across the desert, he came across some large bull like creatures. The creatures did not attack him but he ignored this and moved on from the mountain parts of his unknown location. A couple minutes later, he came across a small, ruined and abandoned pre-war town with a salon that had broken windows, a hole on the roof along with what looked like a small arms shop with a door that was miraculously intact enough to open and pre -war junk near the front of it not forgetting a motel. As he looked around, he noticed that there were five individuals who were most likely raiders due to the fact that they were torturing a wastelander, so he sneaked over to the armory building and hid behind an old, pre-war truck that was near the left edge of the armory to spy on the raiders.

"Hahahaha, scream for me you son of bitch, scream !" Yelled the joyful, bloodthirsty male, Hispanic raider gang leader with a shaved head along with combat armor, A 44 Mag-mum strapped to the left part of his hip, grimy skin with dirt and and other filth and bad, yellow teeth. there were also three male and one female raider, they were overjoyed with the sent and taste of the blood of innocent Wastelanders.

"Somebody help me, please someone help me !" yelled a desperate, Caucasian man who wore only a dirty, black, tank top along with torn brown pants. He was scared to death, as the raiders had just killed two of his buddies who's bodies laid on the dusty ground a few feet away from him.

The poor man was kicked in the ribs by the leader and grunted in pain.

"Shut up you little pussy or I'm gonna pound on ya some more !" the leader of the raiders yelled while smiling sadistically.

"Another group of prickly raiders praying on the residents of the Wasteland, I suppose I should take care of these bastards and keep on moving" Young William said as he squatted behind the truck that was close to the edge of the small, pre-war armory shack. He took a frag grenade out of his pocket and threw it with his right hand. The grenade was now in the air, it started to land near the group of raiders who circled the wastelander. the grenade bounced three times before it landed near three of the raiders.

"What the... fuck, it's a gre...the grenade exploded, killing two of the raiders one of which was the female with the explosion and shrapnel killing them and wounding one other to his left leg.

"Where the fucking hell did that come from!" The raider leader yelled somewhat weakly as he was struggling a bit to stand on his feet along with his eye sight that was still somewhat blurry from the grenade that exploded with the wastelander cowering from whatever was happening and curling up into a ball, whining.

The Lone Wanderer drawed his favored hunting rifle " Ole painless" from his back and took aim at the raider who just got back to his feet despite his injured leg.

William pulled the trigger and the bullet ripped through the raider leader's skull, creating a loud bang and killing him instantly.

William aimed at the the last raider with the injured leg and pulled the trigger. The raider was now dead on the ground and the wastelander who was beaten by the raiders got out of his curled ball like form and stood up.

The wastelander looked to all his sides until he spotted a tall individual roughly thirty five feet away from him wearing a cowboys hat, sunglasses, black army boots, a hunting rifle in his right hand and what looked like an outfit that settlers from the old west would wear walking from the armory shack.

The man with the cowboy like appearance walked closer to the wastelander until he was standing a mere foot away from him and took off his sunglasses as they were standing near the seven corpses. The wastelander looked into the man's eyes. The man had blue eyes and was very handsome, he could tell that this individual had was cold, ruthless and unforgiving. He could tell that the man had most likely seen a lot and had lost much. He could tell that the man probably wouldn't care much for who or what he killed if it weren't for some good reason.

"Uhhhhhhhh..." The wastelander said to the man with a confused expression on his face, not sure what to do or say.

The man put his left hand in front of the wastelanders face, put it back down and said. "it's seems like an almost daily basis that I save sorry suckers like you from pricks like these, I have killed deathclaws, supermutants, raiders, slavers and other motherfuckers to protect helpless crybabies like you and Iv'e gotten use to all of the death and destruction. You better get the hell out of here before or if any more of those assholes come" the Man said in an emotionless and almost disgusted with a slightly scowled expression.

"Goodbye" The man said in an emotionless tone as he started to walked out of the small town, leaving the dumbfounded wastelander alone by himself.

"By the way, where am I and what is this desert called" Asked the man in a rude tone while stopping walking for a moment, not looking back at the wastelander as he was now eight feet way from him.

"Ummmm, the.. the Mojave wasteland" The Wastelander said in a nervous and somewhat fearful tone, gulping after he said it.

"So that's where I am, not where I wanted to be, but close enough" The Wanderer thought to himself before walking away.


End file.
